Le roi des lâches
by Sindri Orelinde
Summary: "Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté que de sauver sa peau, ça relève même de l'intelligence."


_Bonjour tout le monde._

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un OS ! :D. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette histoire va durer, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier, tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais finir cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait bien plaisir : pour que je puisse m'améliorer, savoir ce qui vous a plu ou moins plu, vos avis, ...  
Sur ce bonne lecture !  
Bisous_

 _Sindri._

* * *

Hermione regarda les personnes autour d'elle sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde avait l'air paniqué et Dumbledore dut demander plusieurs fois le silence en haussant la voix. Rogue arriva à ce moment-là, essoufflé et transpirant.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé, Monsieur. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien, professeur Rogue. Merci pour votre aide. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et récupérez votre souffle.

Le vieux maitre des potions ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau du directeur. Hermione regarda Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi McGonagall était venue les chercher pendant la nuit pour les conduire chez le directeur ? Pourquoi Dobby était-il là couvert de sang ? Personne ne se décidait à expliquer au trio ce qu'il était arrivé et Hermione angoissait.

\- Monsieur, allez-vous nous expliquer une bonne fois pour toute ce que nous faisons ici ? demanda Ron. Et pourquoi Dobby est-il couvert de sang ?

\- Monsieur Weasley, ne soyez pas si impatient, rétorqua McGonagall.

\- Madame, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous venez nous réveiller en pleine nuit pour nous conduire ici et la première personne que nous voyons est Dobby couvert de sang. Sans compter l'arrivée précipitée du professeur Rogue. Je pense avoir le droit d'être impatient.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. Jamais il n'avait osé parler ainsi à un professeur, encore moins à McGonagall. Le jeune garçon était tout rouge, les poings serrés. Hermione comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il avait peur qu'on lui annonce la mort de quelqu'un de sa famille. Depuis le début de la guerre, il vivait avec cette peur sans pouvoir la vaincre. Harry n'avait pas ce problème même s'il se faisait énormément de soucis pour la famille Weasley. Quant à Hermione, ses parents avaient préféré s'exiler loin de l'Angleterre. Mais Ron savait que sa famille pouvait devenir les premières victimes des Mangemorts si ceux-ci décidaient d'affaiblir encore plus moralement Harry. Hermione lui prit la main discrètement et la serra.

\- Mes chers élèves, vous êtes là devant moi car j'ai une superbe nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le professeur Dumbledore aimait entretenir le suspense quand il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Elles étaient tellement rares qu'il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait d'en annoncer une.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé, dit-il avec un énorme sourire. Au prix d'un long et féroce combat, merci mon cher Dobby, nous avons réussi à arracher votre camarade aux griffes des Mangemorts. Vous pourrez le voir une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Pour le moment, il se repose à l'infirmerie.

\- Monsieur, demande Hermione, où était-il retenu ?

\- Au manoir Malefoy, bien sûr.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se regardèrent et poussèrent un long soupir. Il était temps…

* * *

 _3 heures plus tôt._

Au fond d'un cachot sombre et humide, un jeune homme était étendu contre le mur. Son visage couvert de sang et figé dans une grimace de douleur montrait les tortures quotidiennes dont il était victime. Il savait très bien que personne ne pouvait avoir envie de le sauver donc il ne pensait pas être un très bon moyen de pression, surtout pour le grand Harry Potter. Il se sentait condamné et était résigné à avoir comme dernière demeure ce terrible cachot.  
Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Voilà qu'ils revenaient. Pourtant, ils l'avaient déjà torturé aujourd'hui et encore une fois, il avait tenu sa langue. Jamais il ne les trahirait malgré tout.

Dans son malheur, il se raccrochait à une seule chose, une seule source de lumière dans cette horreur. Elle et son sourire, elle et ses cheveux bouclés, elle qui lui tendait la main et l'aidait à devenir plus courageux, … Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Mais quand il se sentait sombrer, quand il avait envie de succomber à ses douleurs, son visage venait immédiatement et il l'entendait lui dire :

\- Allez mon chéri, courage. N'abandonne pas, je t'attends.

Le cachot s'ouvrit brusquement et le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal. Jamais il ne s'agenouillera devant ses tortionnaires.

Devant lui se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qu'il détestait le plus. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux acolytes Travers et Yaxley. La folle le regardait, tout sourire et d'un signe de tête, ordonna à Yaxley de l'asseoir sur une chaise et de l'attacher.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

\- Alors, mon mignon. Nous avons décidé de te faire une faveur aujourd'hui. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es enfermé ici ?

Il releva la tête et fit non de la tête. Il avait perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps.

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident. Voilà bientôt 3 mois que nous te corrigeons, en espérant te voir revenir vers le droit chemin. Malgré toute notre bonne volonté, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

Le jeune homme sourit malgré lui. Par bonne volonté, elle voulait bien entendu parler de diverses tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres.

\- Tu rigoles, traître à ton sang ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi et de tes actes. Que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ainsi ? Baignant dans ta pisse et dans ton sang ? Comme un vulgaire animal.

Son sourire disparut à l'annonce de ses parents et il serra les poings. Il avait envie de lui faire mal comme elle lui faisait mal, la tuer pour faire disparaitre le sourire qu'elle arborait devant lui.

\- Je préfère être un vulgaire animal puant plutôt qu'une vieille folle mal-baisée.

Oui c'était puéril et complètement irresponsable de parler ainsi à une Mangemort mais il avait, depuis bien longtemps, oublié toute prudence. Quoiqu'il arrive, il se ramassera des doloris en pleine poire. Autant que ça soit justifié. Bellatrix partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce rire lui glaça le sang.

\- Je devrais te punir pour autant d'irrespect, mais tu as eu ta dose aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses n'est-ce pas ? Si nous sommes là à présent, c'est pour te rendre à peu près potable, si c'est encore possible. Travers, rase-le.

Le jeune sorcier ne put rien faire et sentit le Mangemort s'approcher de lui avec sa baguette magique. Le raser ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Soudain, il sentit une douleur insupportable sur tout son crâne. Celle-ci dura environ 5 minutes et puis elle s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de son crâne pour arriver dans son cou.  
Travers rangea quelque chose dans sa poche et le détacha avant de le renvoyer au fond du cachot. Les Mangemorts partirent sans se retourner et il replongea dans le noir.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux mais il ne sentait rien. Il n'avait plus rien, plus de cheveux. Pourquoi l'avait-il rasé ? Quel intérêt ? Son crâne était à vif, ils lui avaient enlevé énormément de peau également.

Il arracha un bout de son pantalon, ou du moins ce qui lui restait de pantalon, et épongea le sang sur sa tête. Il se fit ensuite tant bien que mal un genre de pansement puis il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et essaya de s'endormir pour récupérer des forces.  
Combien de temps devraient-ils encore supporter tout ça ?

Soudain, il entendit des bruits sourds venant de l'étage. Des bruits de combats.

L'heure était-elle venue ? Il n'arrivait plus à se relever, ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il voyait trouble, il avait perdu énormément de sang. Mais ce qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui lui redonnait espoir. Ils étaient enfin venus le chercher.

* * *

 _Retour au présent._

Le lendemain de l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle, les trois amis se réveillèrent à l'aube et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule hâte : retrouver leur ami.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Mme Pomfresh et se dirigèrent vers le lit de leur ami. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et se recula pour laisser la place à Harry et Ron.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en voyant son état. Il était complètement amaigri, amoché et ses yeux étaient vides de toute joie. Les Mangemorts l'avaient totalement détruit mentalement mais il était en vie.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas et une jeune fille arriva en courant vers le lit du malade. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Luna, mon amour.

\- Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, Neville…

* * *

 _J'avoue, c'est un petit chapitre. Mais c'est pour mettre en place l'histoire et aussi pour voir si le début vous plait :) Je promets que les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs !_

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review_

 _Bisous  
Sindri._


End file.
